Mario Kart Online
Mario Kart Online is a spin-off entry in the Mario Kart series available on PC and most mobile tablets. This entry in the series relies almost entirely on the online races and tournaments. It was first released on 16th December, 2016. Licences When booting up the game for the first time, the player is asked to create an account so their online statistics can be recorded. In this game, accounts are referred to as "Licenses". Characters Each character has a specific colour associated with them, though some colours share the same colour with others. If these characters appear in the same match, one of the character’s colours will be made slightly lighter or darker. Weight classes * Super Light * Light * Medium * Heavy * Super Heavy Benefits for lighter characters include better acceleration and the ability to lose less speed when they go off-road. Benefits for heavier characters include better top speed and the ability to knock lighter characters aside. Character abilities * Boost characters gain a bigger burst of speed from boost panels and items. * Flight characters can release gliders from certain trick panels. * Power characters can break through and destroy certain hazards. These hazrds will stun other characters. * Swim characters can drive underwater. Other characters will have to be rescued by Lakitu if they fall into water. Starter Unlockable Non-playable * Brighton: Guide for the offline modes. * Twila: Guide for the online modes. * Lakitu: Acts as the referee. * White Koopa Troopa: A racer that can only be used by computer players. Tracks Offline Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix features the player racing on four different tracks against up to ten computer players. Default difficulties * 50cc * 100cc Unlockable difficulties * 150cc * Mirror Point System A player’s point system will never drop below zero. Sandbox Race Sandbox Race features the player and three White Koopa Troopas. Here, the player has access to unlimited supplies of every normal item in the game, and, in the pause menu, can change the behaviour of the White Koopa Troopas. The mode is supposed to be used to practice racing. Battle Mode * Balloon Battle - Everybody has three balloons, with each item they hit taking a balloon away. Lose all your balloons, and you are out! * Score Battle - Everytime you hit an opponent, you gain a point. Have the most points when time runs out to win. * Coin Battle - Coins are scattered around the arena! Hoard the most when time runs out to win. * Ghost Battle - One player is infected by a ghost! The ghost player has a minute to catch as many opponents as possible, turning them into ghosts. Anybody who is not infected when time runs out is the winner! Online Modes Online Grand Prix Online Grand Prix features 6-13 players competing in four different tracks. Everybody votes for which track to race on, which is chosen randomly by the "Race Roulette". After four races, the top five will receive "Online Cups". If there are less than six racers, the empty slots are filled up by White Koopa Troopa CPUs set to Easy. These will also replace players who disconnect in the middle of an Online Grand Prix. Occasionally, players will be sent to a Team Online Grand Prix, which can include two, three or four teams. Players can be assigned to Team Red, Team Blue, Team Green or Team Yellow. There is also never an uneven amount of players on each team. Online GP Point System Quick Race Quick Race assigns up to thirteen random players to a random track on a random engine class. Quick Battle Quick Battle assigns up to thirteen random players to a random battle track. A random battle game is also chosen. Special Race Special Races include new elements to regular races. There are several different types of Special Races, including: * Competitive Race - No items at all, most hazards turned off, simply pure racing goodness! * Chaotic Race - Just a regular race... but not really! In Chaotic Races, any character can get any item in any place! * Indefinite Race - Nobody knows how many laps there are, so finishing every lap in first is important! * Speedy Race - Everybody has an unlimited supply of Dash Mushrooms! There is no way for characters to lose their Dash Mushroom, as they have infinite supplies, and hazards which usually cause players to lose their items now don’t. * Backwards Race - Race on the tracks as usual, only in backwards! Due to the nature of this type of race, some tracks cannot be raced on. * Elimination Race - A typical race, except the last person to finish each lap (or part of a track) is eliminated from the race entirely! This continues until there is only one person left. Friend Room Friend Room allows the player to play with up to twelve of their friends. Here the group can do a variety of things include: * Friend Grand Prix * Team Friend GP Tournaments Items Normal Items All characters can receive normal items. Special Items Only certain characters can receive special items. Trivia * This game features the return of many characters in the Mario series who have been absent for many years: ** This is Marty's first appearance since Mario Kart Wii in 2008. ** This is Brighton and Twila's first appearance since Mario Party 6 in 2004. * Finishing from 2nd to 5th triggers the "Moderate" results, whilst finishing from 6th to 11th triggers the "Losing" results. ** However, when 12 or 13 players are racing, coming in 6th will trigger "Moderate" results. ** 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th can also trigger "Losing" results if that is the lowest possible rank in the race. Category:Fan Creations Category:Games